Fatal Find
"Looks like we made a fatal find..."-Velma Dinkley Fatal Find is the 20th episode of season 2 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise The Mystery Machine is run off the road into a ditch, where Scooby discovers something. Soon a monster is stalking them for the thing and the gang have no idea why. Synopsis The gang are driven off the road and discover something weird that comes with a ghoul. The gang are simply driving along, minding their own business. Shaggy and Scooby are eating from their stash, tons of paper simply being blown around. Suddenly the Mystery Machine is violently jerked to the left and someone drives them off the road. The van goes into a ditch and everyone is shaken by the weird and dangerous incident. The gang get out and Fred asks if everyone is all right. Everyone is, but the Mystery Machine is badly damaged. They would have to push the van to the next town. So they decide to look for a place to spend the night...in miles of nowhere. Scooby stumbles over something and picks it up with his paw. He gives it to Velma, who concludes that she cannot tell what it is. The gang split up and will call each other if anything is wrong. Shaggy and Scooby go through tall grass but the rest of the gang stay at the Mystery Machine to try and fix it. Shaggy and Scooby travel through the grass, laboring in hunger (they already ate all the snacks in the Mystery Machine). Shaggy examines the piece again, and to him it looks like junk. Scooby sees something like a building ahead. But then a ghost comes out and demands the piece, but Shaggy pockets and runs toward the building with Scooby. The ghoul disappears when Shaggy and Scooby get inside. Once inside it seems no one is there. Shaggy remembers the gang and calls them. He goes outside and says the name of the building is The Old Curiosity Shop. So the gang decide to rendezvous there. The gang find each other there. Finally someone called Mr. Parrafin turns up at the desk and asks if they can help the gang. They see all the weird items and asks if he can identify what Scooby found. It turns out to be something like an old electronics piece, connecting two things together and therefore making it possible for the machine to function. The gang thank him and go back outside. Outside, Shaggy tells the rest of the gang about the ghoul. The gang decides to split up and yell if they find him. Shaggy and Scooby once again go further through the tall grass. They cannot find him but Scooby feels rustling but doesn't know what it is due to the grass. But the ghoul stands up and Shaggy yells. The gang come running, and the piece is almost caught by the monster. However Scooby gets it back, and something comes out of it. The gang run to the Mystery Machine, and Fred says it cannot get started. But Shaggy initially kicks the van and vrooms. The gang get in and drive away, examining the piece. The episode ends in a cliffhanger, with the ghoul claiming he will find them. Cast and Characters Villains *Stalking Ghoul Suspects *Mr. Parrafin Culprits Locations *Ditch *The Old Curiosity Shop Notes/trivia *The Old Curiosity Shop is named for Charles Dickens' novel. *This episode reveals Shaggy's cell phone. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 2 Quotes *"Give me back what is rightfully mine!" "Even Shaggy isn't dumb enough to give you that..." "Here..."(Shaggy hands the ghoul the piece) "Never mind, grab it!"-The Stalking Ghoul, Fred Jones and Shaggy Rogers Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 2 episodes